Remen Lionel II
'Remen Lionel II '''is an ancient 16th Century Vampire sired by the Dame Singer Francesca Morie in 1667. |- sizcache="0" sizset="7" | sizcache="0" sizset="7"| |} He is a vampire appearing in ''Buffy the Animated Series ''in the pilot episode ''A Day In The Life. He is voiced by Greg Abbey. Biography A Day In The Life Remen Lionel II was the son of prestigous theater propietor Remen Lionel, who orchestrated the great Mun Done Theater. Remen was adventorous and obsessed with his father's productions until May 19th 1667 where a play, The Great Note' was performed with the music of Dame singer Francesca Morie. Francesca Morie was an ancient travelling vampire who as a human many centuries ago had the beautiful voice of angels and because of which became famous. Even upon being sired by a vampire thos many years ago did she retain her beautiful singing voice and was hired to perform for the latest play at Theater Mun Done. Remen fell in love with Francesca at first sight and quickly, and secretly began seeing her. Francesca eventually revealed what she was so that she may feed on Remen after holding out on starvation once seeing him, but instead found him still in love which lead to her not only drink him but also sire him into a vampire himself. Remen and Francesca then cut a bloody swath through Bristol to Timbuktu performing highly at venues together. Eventually the anniversary of his rebirth the following year 1668 did Remen return home to Mun Done where he murdered every one in cold blood including his own father who he sired. His father instead upset Remen with how worthless he was and what a bad child he was, wwhich hsi heartbreak lead to Francesca brutally staking him. Their love grew from that defensive act for another two centuries before Francesca was killed by vampires. Remen exacted vengeance upon them removing their immortal hearts and feeding upon them so that the dust was digested in his pit of a stomach. However this was not enough and Remen travelled to Nizen, Moscow meeting with Rasputin who led him into a deal with the devil. The devil vowed he could not ressurect Francesca but instead he could he sell his soul to him in exchange for joining her in the afterlife. Remen went on until 1996 killing many female women singers wwho struck great resemblance to Francesca and then was hired by the Master to the kill the current slayer. He however fell in love with Buffy and instead realized the complicated dilemma of his situation and instead demaned that the slayer end his life so that he will be with Francesca where he belongs. However the Master learnign of his betrayal sent Darla and another member of the Aurellius who dusted Remen with a crossbow arrow to the heart. Aligment With the Master Remen is hired by the Master to execute Buffy Summers so that when the time comes for the new Harvest and so he can escape hos confiment to open the Hellmouth into Sunnydale, the slayer is no where to be found. The Master was very demanding of Remen knowing his better judgement and oversuasion of love. The Master filled the Annointed One in on Remen's failure and death following his siring. The Master's return sees him take Remen's form. Buffy Summers Remen fell in love with Buffy after a fight confrontation in her bedroom after being invited in by Joyce claiming to be a friend of hers. Buffy bonded with Remen's tragic story of loss and the two shared a brief tensioned kiss before he left. Buffy became entranced by him leaving her sleepwalking her way through school the following days, much to the alert of Willow, Xander and Giles. Xander showed great jealousy and resentment towars this mysteriois Remen never discovering him to be a vampire. Angel also threatens Remen before realizing who he is and is overpowered by his strength. Buffy kills the Aurellius vampire who dusts him in their final moments brutally with the same arrow. Powers and Abilities "He is more powerful then you know, he was once the world's most feared vampire and as you can already imagine as much as I know... people in love are deadly" -Giles regarding the Blatant text on Remen Lionel the second to Buffy after mentioning his attack Remen in being a centuries old vampire and older then Angel possessed greater strength, and even the new vampiric ability of Seduction. The Seduction is a pheromone trance spell generated off from Remen which also falls upon Buffy in A Day In The Life. He also had strong agility, fast speed and heightened scent. He refers to Buffy's aroma as everlasting and the scent of love not just a woman. Buffy the Animated Series Remen Lionel is a vampire character only appearing in Buffy the Animated Series as the first enemy character introduced, apart from the Master and the first kiss of the two-dimensional cartoon spin-off series. Category:Buffy the Animated Series Category:Characters